Death Domination
by underlord
Summary: My version of death note starting when soichiro and mello meet. note: there are chapters, read them if you likedislike the first part because the first part sucked
1. Chapter 1

**Before note: This takes place in the scene where lights dad infiltrates mellows base with the death note and Matsuda. I thought I would rewrite the story from here, but it'll probably be terrible. Enjoy**

Soichiro: Mellow, its over, or should I say Mihael Keehl

Mellow: Wh-what! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME

Soichiro: that's for me to know, and for you to find out, NOW DROP THE BOMB.

Mellow: Try me **shoots Soichiro**

**Soichiro Yagami falls to the ground, but quickly writes Mellows name. Unfortunately, the last L in her last name could not be written, as Soichiro drops dead before he can write it**

Mellow: **picks up camera on Soichiro helmet **Do you see that L, your agent is dead, and you'll be next

Matsuda bursts into the room: **points gun at mellow** freeze!

Mellow: don't shoot or ill blow this whole place down **lifts bomb**

**Matsuda looks down to see Soichiro dead**

Matsuda: YOU KILLED THE CHIEF, YOU MONSTER ILL KILL YOU

**Soichiro is bleeding on the ground. A trickle of bleed crawls onto the death note, and creates the last L in mellows name. Matsuda and Mellow stand still eye to eye.**

Matsuda: **crying** chief… no… you can't die… no

Mellow: He's DEAD and you will be sharing the same fate.

**20 seconds**

Matsuda: you'll never get away with this, and you will never figure out who L really is. NEVER, WE WILL WIN!

**5 seconds to go**

Mellow: Id likes to see you-

**Mellows eyes open wide, she brings the helmet camera to her face**

Mellow: N will get you… Kira

**Mellow drops dead**

**Later Sidoh gets his death note back. Sidoh flies off to the shinigami realm only to die moments later, as to the fact that he hadn't wrote a single human name for a very long time. His ashes fall to earth and the land it covers turns dead**

**At lights apartment**

Light: I'm one step closer to dominating this world. The world will be perfect

**In the American headquarters**

Near: I must stop Kira at all costs

Nears bodyguard: **on the phone** yes, understood… ok **hangs up and immediately destroys phone**

Near: good, your learning, we cannot be found.

Nears bodyguard: Near, I'm sorry to tell you, mellow is dead

Near**: playing with toy robots** are you sure…

Nears bodyguard: yes

Near: **drops robots **mellow… it can't be… we must hurry, Kira is close to his goal

Nears bodyguard: what goal

Near: domination, complete control over the world

**End of chapter 1. Click the purple button down there and tell me how bad it was **

**Note: I own nothing, more chapters to come. The story seems rushed in case you noticed, cause I tried to make it so that people who aren't really into the story and dont understand the advanced plots can understand. Also from this point on, the story changes completely.**

**DEATHNOTE FOR LIFE**


	2. Family Issues

Death Domination

Chapter 2 

**This chapter begins before ****Jealous**** (the shinigami who dies to save misa) dies.**

Jealous: Hello Sidoh

Sidoh: What is it Gelus

Jealous: I was wondering whether or not you would like to play a game of death heads with me

Sidoh: I'm sorry, but I'm too busy looking for Ryuuk.

Jealous: forget him! C Mon lets play a quick game

Sidoh: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT RYUK HAS! HE HAS MY DEATHNOTE. I WONT LAST MUCH LONGER WITHOUT IT

Jealous: well hey; calm down, here **pulls out death note and tears out a page for Sidoh**

Sidoh: I DON'T WANT A PAGE, I WANT MY BOOK, WHAT GOOD IS A SINGLE PAGE! **Sidoh takes the page and throws it as far as he can**

The page begins to travel across the barren lands, into the portal to the human realm. The page floats down, to land in front of the Yagami house, right in front of Sayu

In the present time of the story: (it took time for a piece of paper to fall down a couple million feet)

Sayu: wow, people really need to learn to pick up their trash picks up paper and carries it to house

**Sachiko: Hello sayu welcome home**

**Sayu: thanks mom, ill be in my room doing my homework**

Sayu runs up to her room and closes her door. She flips open her binder to her assignment and finds shes out of paper. She rememebrs the piece of paper in her hands and sets it down to write when her cell phone rings

**Sayu: Hello? (The person on the other line is sayus boyfriend)**

Genji: Hey Sayu its me.

Sayu: Hey honey, what's up

Genji: look, I need to tell you something… I've found some one else

Sayu: Wh-what… but… I thought you loved me

Genji: I'm sorry hangs up

Sayu throws her phone across the room and writes in her piece of paper

" I HATE GENJI SUKADO"

Sayu collapses on her bed and cries. 5 minutes later, she gets a call from Genji's house. Sayu decides to answer

Sayu: sniff hello?

Genji's mom: Sayu, Are you alright dear

Sayu: Um, yes Mrs. Sukado, what is it

Genji's mom: I hate to tell you this Sayu… but Genji is dead

Sayu attended the funeral but didn't shed a single tear, for her mind wasn't on the funeral.

Back at home, Sayu starts to think about how Genji died

Sayu: The cause of death was a heart attack, but Genji was perfectly healthy… this only can make me think… Kira killed him. But Kira had no way of knowing Genji's name. So how is this possible? **Sayu stares at the page she wrote Genji's name on** unless…

Sachiko: Is everything alright Sayu. Are you sure your not shaken up from the funeral?

Sayu: I'm fine mother

Sachiko: are you sure? I can run and get you some soup, maybe a sandwich from the deli

Sayu: I said I'm fine mother. God why are you so overprotective of me. I HATE that

Sachiko: well excuse a mother for worrying about her only daughter! It would be nice if you showed me some respect you know **leaves room and slams door**

Sayu: It would be nice if you showed me some privacy… I HATE YOU MOTHER

**Sayu writes her mothers name on the piece of paper**

Sachiko: **opens door again** Sayu, Im sorry… I know you want to be alone at a time like this; it must be hard for you. I just worry about you Sayu; you're still a young adult… do you understand?

Sayu: yes mother I do, Im sorry **hugs**

Sachiko: I love y-

**Sachiko's eyes grow wide and she collapses on the floor**

Sayu: mother? **Gets on knees** MOTHER WAKE UP PLEASE **cries** I killed her… why did I do this… No, this is all a dream, all a dream. Dads still alive, he will be home soon, he's just working late tonight…very…very… late

**Sayu calls 911 and a group of doctors come**

Doctor: Im sorry Ms. Yagami, but she's dead, there's nothing we can do

**Light and Sayu are both at the funeral**

Sayu: Light, can I talk to you….

Light: Sure Sayu

Sayu: Light, I killed Mother…

Light: Don't be ridiculous; she died of a heart attack

Sayu: No, I've figured out how Kira kills people. Kira has come kind of magical paper. He writes the persons name in it and they die. And… I found one of those pieces of paper. I was mad at mom and wrote her name on the piece of paper. I didn't know light im sorry

Light: its not a piece of paper, it's a notebook

Sayu: …what?

Ryuk: Good one there Light, you may as well walk around with a sticker on your head saying " IM KIRA ARREST ME!"

Light: Well… look at the tear lines on the side of the sheet, its obvious it came from a notebook of some sort…

Sayu: I guess your right (in her head) **I ****doubt**** he just would figure that out, it can only mean he has contact with Kira, or… HE IS KIRA**

Sayu died 3 days later. Police immediately deleted every trace of Light Yagami that they knew of, so as to protect him from being killed from Kira, for it seemed as if the Yagami family was a target.

Light: One step closer, my family is no longer in the way **takes out a lighter** now, to destroy the evidence **burns the piece of paper sayu used**

The End 

I know what your probably thinking. OMG HE KILLED THE WHOLE YAGAMI FAMILY WTF. Well I always thought his family was in his way. Chapter 3 coming in about a week. Hold on guys

Note: I own nothing but this story, HA!


	3. God

**Death Domination**

**God**

**Your probbaly wondering why this chapter is called god. ell youll see why in chapter 4. Enjoy!**

Light: Ryuk, Can you check if anyone is outside

Ryuk: fine **checks outside quickly **No its clear

Light: Ryuk **looks into Ryuk's eyes** I make the trade

Ryuk: What?! But-

Light: I said I make the trade

Ryuk: Alright then…

A blinding flash of light surrounds the room. When light looks out into the street, he sees everyone's names and life spans

Light: Is there any way… to talk to the shinigami king

Ryuk: Light, I see that look in your eye, what are you thinking

Light: Just answer my question

Ryuk: The only way he can come to Earth, is if HIS death note falls into the human realm

Light: Really…

Ryuk: Yep, remember the human realm means nothing to us; we only want the people to stay alive… so WE can stay alive

Light: What if… you got the death note from the shinigami king down here

Ryuk: I can't leave your side Light, you know that

Light hears a knock on his apartment door

Light: Come in

Aizawa: Light, who are you talking to **looks at Ryuk** oh right… hello Ryuk

Ryuk: Hello…?

Aizawa: Anyways Light, there were 10 heart attack victims last night each one minute from each other. They were all in the same prison, the killings even happened in cell order. All the names were posted on the Internet. Here is a report **hands light a stack of paper **they are all from a secret prison in the kanto region.

Light: Thank you Aizawa, ill call you if I need anything

Aizawa: Ok Light **he walks out the door**

Light: Make sure he isn't listening out there Ryuk. There's a basket of apples in it if you do.

Ryuk: Must be important… **looks out door and comes back **nope he's not there

Light: Ryuk, how many apples are it for you to take back your death note and bring me the shinigami kings death note.

Ryuk: The only way for that to happen is if you relinquish that death note and give it to me

Light: Would you return it?

Ryuk: Well things would get boring again if I didn't, yes I will. But, if I take your death note, and the killings stop, it's going to be obvious that you're Kira

Light: Ryuk, you know Im not that dumb **tears out several pages from the death note**

Ryuk: But, how are you going to remember how to use the death note when you don't have it on you all the time.

Light: I wont need to **whips out cell phone and dials number** … Hello Matsuda; I need your help with an assignment….

An hour later Matsuda walks into Lights apartment 

Matsuda: Hi Light, sorry it took so long to get here

Light: **gets up from computer chair** I need you to write a database of all the criminals that are either missing or are in prison. I know it's a heavy task but if I can find some sort of pattern in the way they die, I might be able to find Kira

Matsuda: Sure thing Light

Light: I left about 6 pages on the desk. 1/2 page a day is good enough matsuda. Please use both sides, as it is a lot of people

Matsuda: Alright Light, Ill get to work

Light: Thank you Matsuda, you're a big help to the team **smiles softly**

Matsuda: why… thank you **blushes and gets to work**

**Several hours later alone in Lights apartment…**

Light: **Passes death note to Ryuk** I discard it. Please follow the plan. Things will get much more interesting afterwards.

Ryuk: **Bites down on apple** sigh… the last juicy apple for another while… Light, I hope you realize what could happen if Im caught stealing the shinigami kings notebook. My notebook will be taken away, plus, I don't understand why you made the eye deal with me and now you're about to lose them. All you've done is lost half of your life.

Light: Ryuk why do you doubt me? I needed a very important name.

Ryuk: Alright… but why couldn't you wait till I came back to get that name

Light: because I have no clue how long this plan may take. Now tell me again, touching even a piece of the death note will make me remember everything right?

Ryuk: Yeah… but when you let go of it, all your memories will be lost

Light: But if I gain ownership of the whole death note, my memories will come back to me correct?

Ryuk: Yes, but only 6 times per death note.

Light: Ok… take it Ryuk

Ryuk: ok, see ya soon Light **Ryuk takes the death note and flies up to the shinigami realm**

Light has now forgotten everything. He walks to his desk and looks at the report Aizawa sent him. He then sees the pages Matsuda wrote.

Light: hmm what's this? **He picks up the paper and remembers everything** oh yes… **he returns and looks at Aizawa's report** what…? **He looks back on matsuda's list** impossible…

Light quickly hacks into a kanto regions secret prison. All the names on the list Aizawa brought Light are all in this prison. However, they were all reported dead just an hour ago. Light then scans over Matsuda's piece of death notepaper. All the names are from the same prison.

Light: This only means… **Light quickly searches through Aizawa's thick report, and finds a wire hidden inside** oh no…

Aizawa: oh yes… **points a gun to Lights head** its over… Kira

**DUN DUN DUNNN sorry if you dont understand what happened here at the end. thatll be done in chapter 4. Also, if your wondering how light couldnt have remember who he killed (since aizawa brought him the report) that will be done in the next chapter as well. Light was not paying attention to Aizawa at that moment anyways**

**What is Lights plan. Isnt it obvious how Aizawa knows how Lights kira. Will Light be able to get out of this one?**

**Anyways, i own nothing. But this story. take it and ill write your name in my deathnote. bye!**

**Chapter 4 in about a week**


	4. King

Death Domination

Chapter 4

King

**Before note: DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVNT READ THE LAST ONE. Seriously, it'll ruin everything for you… Enjoy! I own noting, which sucks XD and the guy who regularly reads this, they could see Ryuk by now. They could all see him before they infiltrated mello's base XD**

Aizawa: It's over Light…. Kira

Light: Very clever plan Aizawa. But what makes you so sure that Im Kira

Aizawa: Did you not just see the bug in the stack of papers I gave you? I figured that Kira kills so many people a day; he wouldn't remember all of their names. So I created that fake document cause I knew you had recently tapped into the kanto secret prison for no reason at all. I thought that if you are Kira, they would be dead by today. Still, that's not complete proof. So I planted that bug into the stack of papers. I overheard you talking to Ryuk. That revealed everything.

Light: Very clever Aizawa… so I assume your going to shoot me now are you?

Aizawa: Yes, I am. **Cocks gun** say goodbye to your perfect world Kira

**Light closes his eyes. A gunshot echoes throughout the apartment building**

Light: **blinks eyes** what… **turns around and sees Aizawa dead on the floor** what the hell?

Matsuda: Light, are you ok? **Drops gun and runs over to light** I overheard him talking about some plan to take you out so I came as fast as I can

**Misa walks in from her room**

Misa: What just happened? LIGHT!! Are you ok? LIIIIGHT **squeezes very tightly**

Light: Im FINE Misa, now LET GO.

Misa: sorry light…

Light: right… so Matsuda how exactly did you figure out this plan

Matsuda: well **matsuda continues about how he accidentally overheard them when he is actually telling a heroic tale **so I came here to save you Light!

Light: thank you matsuda. Do you have any idea why they tried to kill me?

Matsuda: No I don't… they did mention Nears though…

Light: Who else was in on this

Matsuda: The whole rest of the investigation team….

**Several days later. Lights computer screen flickers with Nears sign**

Near: Hello, I would like to speak with L

Light: This is L

Near: I have heard that one of your task force members tried to kill you?

Light: yes… and it seems he was under orders from you… but I guess he could've always been controlled by Kira in order to remove L. in head he doesn't understand completely how the death note works so this bluff should work

Near:in head I guess that's always possible he's probably trying to take the heat off him. But it makes sense. Kira would go after L… NO! LKiraLight Yagami. He must be bluffing!to Light I understand he is dead now correct?

Light: Yes Near, he is dead

Near: very well, that's all I needed to know, thank you.

Light: well that was interesting… **lifts shirt to reveal a piece of the death note taped to his chest** I didn't think it would work… and I still have the eyes too…

**Ryuk flies in through the window and reaches to drop the note book in front of Light**

Light: thanks Ryuk, but I don't need to touch it. Did the plan go as planned

Ryuk: what do you mean you don't need to touch it?

**Light lifts his shirt to show the piece of paper taped to his body**

Light: apparently a single scrap can help you keep the shinigami eyes as well

Ryuk: Wow... dam I was hoping he would do the eye deal again and yes, he's chasing me right now Light, here take his notebook and gain ownership **he takes out a red covered death note**

Light: **takes the notebook** Finally, the world is mine… and so are you Ryuk. I control everything now

Ryuk: …

**A cloaked figure walks through the window to Lights apartment**

Ryuk: Light, this is the shinigami king

Shinigami king: HUMAN! GIVE ME MY NOTE BOOK!

Light: I don't think so. And there's no chance of you waiting for me to die, ill outlive you by a millennium. I am IMMORTAL. Now… I think you better do as I say your highness, are you will wilt away into nothing. I have your death note, remember that

Shinigami king: YOU ARE NOT IMMORTAL HUMAN!

Light: you'd be surprised… Ryuk, write my name in your notebook.

Ryuk: Ok, whatever **writes name in his notebook**

Light: Now in 40 seconds, I will show you, I will rule over the human world, and the shinigami world

**Will Light survive? Will he really rule over the new world? STAY TUNED!**

**They say I should work as a TV announcer who agrees?**

**Chapter 4 in about 2-3 weeks (going on vacation probably)**

**I know theres probably 50 things that don't make sence with this chapter. Once again, itll be understood next chapter**


	5. The End

**Death Domination**

**Chapter 5**

**The End**

**You're probably wondering why I called this chapter " The End". Well isn't it obvious? Actually its not I guess… enjoy! Im gona repeat a little bit of the last chapter just in case you don't want to re read. Also Im just gona call the shinigami king SK for short**

Light: Go ahead Ryuk, write me name down. Kill me!

Ryuk: Sure, whatever **writes down Lights name in his own death note**

Light: And now Mr. Shinigami King, we shall see who really IS a god

**35 seconds**

SK: Well... Ryuk is it? I hope this human has enough life force to keep you going for a while.

**2 other shinigami fly into lights room these two are the shinigami kings bodyguards**

Shinigami bodyguard: Sir have you found Ryuk?

**Light quickly looks at the bodyguard and writes his name in the notebook with the following cause of death pre written**

Writes Light Yagami in notebook to save shinigami king 

Shinigami bodyguard: **pulls out notebook and writes lights name** I will not let you harm the king

Light: hehe, alright…

The shinigami bodygaurd turns to dust 

5 seconds

Ryuk: have a good time in MU light…

3 seconds

Light: no need Ryuk. 2… 1… goodbye Ryuk

Ryuk: what? But how!! **Fades to dust**

SK: How… how did you kill a shinigami Light Yagami, without making him save a human and have feelings for that particular human…

Light: I have cheated the death note. I made the eye deal with Ryuk and forfeited the death note, but I kept a page for myself. I didn't think it would work, but as a page of the death note has the same effects I figured I would keep the eyes. Since I did not lose the eyes when I gave up my death note, I must be a shinigami. And I had a plan to kill you Mr. Shinigami king. So when your bodyguard tried to write my name down, it killed him and his life force got transferred to me, so now I have more years to live.

SK: and Ryuk?

Light: Shinigami don't die. So I won't die

SK: But how did you kill him

Light: The mere fact that I have the ability to kill shinigami means I am above the shinigami, I have surpassed the shinigami. I suppose writing my name means death no matter what. I am now truly, a god

**Short chapter I realize but I haven't updated in like a month!!! So um… Its called The End cause it's the end of Ryuk… haha I gota ya didn't I!! HA!! Im just so awesome that way**


End file.
